Kagerou Days
by Kannazuki Feli
Summary: 15 Agustus. Hari di mana dua sahabat (atau kekasih?) terjebak di hari yang panas & gila. Written for Kagerou Days, full warning inside


"_**Aku harus melindunginya..."**_

A gaje fic (udah gitu nulis di hp) for Kagerou Days

Warning: OOC, gaje, kadang ngga serius, typo bertebaran, (mungkin) BL, alur kecepetan & ini fic pertama saya ;v;

Halo ini fic pertama dari seoang writer noob, panggil saja Feli~ 7)/ sebenernya saya (jadi kepengen) nulis fic ini gara-gara semalem ngegalauin CutbrayxPensil- maksudnya AraHika di twitter ;v;b ah anyway, mulai saja deh~

XxxxxX

15 Agustus 2055, jam 12.15

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut erm- sulit dideskripsikan tapi yang jelas warna rambutnya seperti batu bata (maafkan saya bakarata) berlari menuju taman bermain. Dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti 'NOOOOO', 'AKU BISA MATI!' Dan sebagainya sampai orang-orang disekitarnya hanya memerhatikannya sambil memberi pandangan 'dia-ini-kenapa-ya?' "Celaka! Aku terlambat! Haduuuh, Hikaru kan tidak suka menunggu..." Teriakkan Arata sudah pudar. Dia jadi depresi sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, akhirnya dia sampai. Arata pikir, dia akan disambut oleh pangeran angsa putih- eh maksudnya Hikaru yang duduk manis di ayunan sambil menatapnya tajam sampai-sampai menusuk jantungnya. Eh taunya... Itu... Benar sih Hikaru sedang duduk manis di ayunan tapi dia sedang... Memeluk seekor kucing? 'DOUBLE WHAT!? Hikaru suka kucing!?' Batin Arata shock yang tidak ada duanya. Hikaru yang tadi sibuk memeluk kucing (akhirnya) mengangkat pandangannya dari kucing ke pelukannya ke Arata. "Kamu telat, baka." Singkat, padat dan jelas untuk membuat Arata patah hati. Dia langsung menghampiri Hikaru, sujud di depannya sambil menangis-nangis lebay "maafkan aku Hikaru! Aku tidak bermkasud untuk datang terlambat! J-jadi-" "iya iya aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan terlambat. Soalnya..." Hikaru menatap langit, "aku benci musim panas." Sambungnya. Arata bangkit dari sujud minta ampunnya. Dia menatap Hikaru heran "kenapa?" Hikaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arata. 'Mungkin karena musim panas sekarang sangat panas?' Batin Arata tak peka asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba, kucing yang digendong Hikaru melompat ke jalanan. Tanpa aba-aba, Hikaru mengejar kucing itu kejalanan "jangan ke sana, kucing kecil! Di sana-" "HIKARU! AWAS, ADA-"

**BRAK!****  
**  
Terlambat. Hikaru sudah tertabrak truck yang menghampirinya. Darahnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Arata buru-buru menghampiri Hikaru yang sudah bersimbah darah, dia memeluk Hikaru erat, tidak peduli darah Hikaru mengeroti bajunya "HIKARUUUUUUU!" Bayangan merah dipinggir jalan yang mirip sekali dengan Arata tersenyum licik 'Sena Arata, ini bukan permainan'

XxxxxX

"HIKARU!" Arata terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan badannya berkeringat. "Haaaah... Tadi itu mimpi kan? Syukurlah..." Arata mendesah lega, lalu menatap CCM-nya. "Tanggal... 15 Agustus... Jam... H-hah!? 1 malam!? A-aku sebaiknya tidur lagi!" Lalu Arata kembali tidur.

Siangnya, Arata pergi ke taman untuk menemui Hikaru. Dia mengobrol santai dengan Hikaru 'aku tidak mau mimpiku semalam menjadi kenyataan... Aku tidak mau kehilangan Hikaru...' Dan tiba-tiba (lagi) kucing yang Hikaru gendong pergi jalanan, Hikaru mau mengejarnnya, tapi Arata menahan Hikaru. "Anu... Ayo kita ke tempat lain saja ya?" Kata Arata malu-malu dan niatnya adalah untuk melindungi Hikaru. Pemuda berambut kuning yang cantiknya aduhai awalnya bingung, tapi dia setuju saja. Arata menyegir lebar, tapi sebenanrnya dia merasa lega. Mereka dua melewati jembatan sebrang jalan. Sampai di ujung jalan, mereka melihat ada bangunan yang sedang dibangun. "Aku harap itu toko LBX baru!" Celutuk Arata polos dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tiba-tiba ada suara besi jatuh dari atas. "Eh Hikaru, awas-"

**PRANG! JLEB!**

Terlambat. Hikaru sudah tertusuk salah satu besi-besi yang jatuh. Lagi-lagi Arata gagal melindungi Hikaru. Dia menghampiri Hikaru, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, dia terlalu shock. Air matanya mengalir, matanya menatap badan Hikaru yang sudah tertuusuk besi dan bersimbah darah. Dia merasa dia ditertawai oleh hawa panas, lagi. Lalu Arata melihat bayangan merah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bayangan itu menyegir licik 'Sena Arata, ini bukan lelucon'

XxxxxX

Kepala Arata terasa sangat pusing. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah berapa tahun tanggal bertenger indah pada 15 Agustus? Arata sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia muak melihat orang tersayangnya, Hikaru, bersimbah darah karena kecelakaan. 'Kali ini aku akan melindunginya' batin Arata.

"Hikaru!" Arata sudah sampai di taman bermain, kali ini dia sedikit telat. Hikaru yang sedang asik memeluk seekor kucing sedikit berdelik, lalu mendengus kesal. "Awas kalau telat lagi." Ketusnya. Arata hanya tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum Hikaru melontarkan kata-kata ketus lagi, kucing di pelukannya melompat ke jalanan. Hikaru bermaksud mengejarnya, tapi Arata mendorong ke sisi jalanan. Arata tersenyum pada Hikaru, lalu berkata. "Aku akan melindungimu..." Lalu Arata melihat bayangan biru yang mirip Hikaru. Dia kaget. 'A-ada lagi!? Jangan-jangan-'

BRAK!

Arata tertabrak. Mata biru Hikaru terbelak lebar. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, dan bahkan bayang merah itu kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Arata. Hikaru menghampiri badan Arata yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

XxxxxX

14 Agustus 2055, jam 12.30

Hikaru terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu air matanya mengalir dan memeluk kucing peliharaannya. Dia menangis sesengukan sambil menatap fotonya bersama Arata "maafkan aku Arata... Aku gagal melindungimu..."

END

WAHAAAAAAA selesai juga fic pertama saya! Hahaha, aduuuh gaje kan ;A; maafkan aku Hikaru aku telah membuatmu menagis huhuhuhu *le sobs* ahahaha aduuuh masih jelek ya... D-dan...a -anu... Boleh minta review-nya? ;v; *sembunyi* oh iya, akhir kata... HIDUP ARAHIKA! Dan happy Kagerou Days! /sudah sana siap-siap buat BanHiro day besok/


End file.
